Wander greatest adventure
by Azrael Soul Hunter
Summary: This is my first story. Wander finally meet true face of lord Dominator. How he react on that true? This is not everything, in this world show up something new, from other world and this is not looking a friendship, this looks a destroy, looking a power to kill everything. Wander defeat it or this kill him? You better skip the first chapter. Next one is much better. I promise. PLS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story I'm still don't know how work that,but hey everyone have a start and I have this, my first story Wander over Yonder so let's begin.I'm sorry for my English I'm from Polish and still learning story is part of biggest project from my mad it's gonna maybe destroy you childhood but I'm here because of we go!**

* * *

All of this is start on some lonely was a sunny day,that planet was full of strange gnomes with funny red hats,alicorns with song of colors and most impressive was flying lizards with two that planet arrived man who in future become a hero. **HIS NAME WAS**...

- **WANDER!** -Sylvia was shouting at him when he runs at ship of Lord Hater, **Again.**

-Hey,Lord Hater you wanna play in banjo with me,I can teach you.-Wander,our favorite little,orange, guy with magic hat,banjo and brutal zbornak Sylvia,again want make friendship with lord Hater

Wander is going close with any second and Hater release watchdogs to destroy Sylvia was right behind him and punch them with her ,,ladies''. meanwhile on Hater ship:

- **AHHHHHH!** Only what I want is destroy Wander and still he is running and you explain this Peppers,hmmm.-Hater ask his Commander with big rage

-Sir we're not here to destroy don't remember why we here?We raised many planets and get to 75 place in ranking to have chance to destroy Lord DOMINATOR!-Peppers explain him

-But **WE DON'T DEFEAT THE DOMINATOR IF WANDER STILL BROKE OUR PLANS** **-He** shout at him with biggest rage -But sir...-

Hater look at him with his total scary face.

-Yes sir-He finally stop resist

-Hey Hater-Hater look around and see Wander stand in the doors and wave to them. -What?When?You? **AHHHH**!I destroy you!

Hater began to shoot him with his powers,but with no missed every time when he shoot.

-Hey Hater why are you here-Wander asked before great ship shows on the sky.

That was great ship of Lord Dominator. Many parts was destroyed because of lava,but that ship was even without those parts very,very look at the sky and on her face was the fear.

-Oooh that's why you are here right?-Wander says Then Sylvia was jumped trough the window and grab Wander by the hand.

-Wander,we have to get out of here!-she shout when they run to escape,but then Wander stopped.

-Sylvia,you don't know what is it?-Wander says to her

-Yes,thats our chance to end on graves!-She shout at him

-No,Syl this is our chance to make friendship with Lord Dominator-he said to her with big smile on his face

-Are you serious? You don't re...-she trying to end her line,but she heard some strange noises from ship.

The big hatch has opened and from there came out lord Domiantor. He jumped on the ground with his army of slowly approached to them,but Sylvia has strange smile on her face. She get Wander's hat and pulled from there the big,iron gloves with spikes.

-Before we get here I visited some dwarf blacksmith. He build them for me,with that I can destroy you little friends-she said with great confidence

She punched robots and hit them everytime when one of them Wander pulled from hat picnic bucket.

-Hey Dominator, you wanna join me in picnic.-he said to him prepared the place for picnic

But then from ship came out Lord Hater and his watchdogs. Dominator just look at them and prepared the attack him with laser defeat them see that recalled what happens on his tried to repeat punched Dominator very flew up to the tree.

-Yeeeaahh!Lord Hater NUMBER ONE SUPERSTAR.-Hater again began to brag.

Wander run to lord Dominator.

-Hey Dominator i'm Wander.I have hope you'are not angry on just have that when he want to meet new friends. Dominator get up and say to Hater.

-Nice punch,but it's not defeat me-

-Oh yeah.I don't use any armor and I defeat you.I think you don't defeat me without this,you are just big that means **I'M THE GREATEST IN ALL GALAXY!-** he shot at him with big happy

-This is going to be FUN.-Dominator said when his armor slowly get of him.

Hater,Peppers,Sylvia and Wander look at it and they are waiting to see his armor gone there no was any big strong man or some kind of was a look at her and can't believe she is lord look at her with big surprise,but Wander was looking at her with other could not take his eyes from her.

-Now I'm gonna to have some fun with all of will be amazing.-she said with delight.

Then Wander at last said

 **-She is** **Beautiful-**

 **End of chapter 1.I'm very sorry for my English I'm gonna to fix some errors and continue the my English won't get you away from this and you wanna see continue then I try to do it.I need a few days and I will continue that very hard path.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, this is my second chapter of my story. In that chapter I change my style of writing. Now that story is going to be better. Now I start my dream crossover. Please review that and give me advice for what I must change.**

''hello'' normal speak

 _''_ _hello''_ ****thinking

(hello)- messages from me

'' _ **Hello''-voice of monsters**_

'' **WHAT!** Lord Dominator, my rival, and second, most heated enemy is a **GIRL!''**

Hater feel very big angry. He was humiliated by a girl. Anyone who saw it began to mock him, even Sylvia. Besides Wander. He still looking at Dominator, his heart was beat faster than normal, he doesn't know what it means. Then Sylvia came to him for talk about real sex of lord Dominator

''Hey Wander.'' Sylvia call him, but he did not do anything. ''WANDER!'' She shout at him and still nothing happened. Finally she ended her patience. She snap him and he awake.

''Oh hey Syl, how long you are here?'' He ask her. She was surprised that he did not noticed her.

''Wander, are you okay?'' She was very concerned about it.

''Yeah I'm okay, even better than okay.'' He said with great enthusiasm. ''Are you ever see someone like her before?'' she ask her with very strange voice

''Like who?'' She look around and see lord Dominator. She knows now what this means. '' _Are you fu##ing serious.''_

''What Hater, are you disappointed or you think the great Lord Dominator is a big strong guy hmm?'' She ask him with her funny voice. ''Oh, but maybe you feel you weakness because girl beat you'' She said to him with no respect.

''I'm not **WEAK, I'M GREATEST IN THE GALAXY!"** Hater start shout like little kid from kindergarten.

''Wow she is very good in torture Hater with words'' Sylvia say with respect

''Yeah, she is just perfect'' Wander said to her with hearts in eyes. When he said that the sky was began to dark for a few

seconds. (I recommended you to play the music from Scooby doo 2 when Velma firs saw a Patric and Imagined this kind of scene in that, but if you imagine is weak just leave out this scene) :))

''Uhh sir, please tell me you did that'' Peppers said with terrified in his voice

''No that wasn't me, but I know what is this'' Hater began to be serious '' That was...SIGN OF MY VICTORY HAHAHAHA'' And that gone very fast

''Oh really, hahhaha, uhh I don't think so, maybe that was sign of my **Victory''** Dominator start a quarrel

''I show you that, **WHEN YOU SHIP WILL BE DESTROYED BECAUSE OF MY POWER''**

When he start speaking the big ball of fire crashed on the ship of Lord Dominator.

''Yes, yes, **YEEES,** I know that was a sign of my victory, Congratulations Watchdogs'' Hater was very proud of them, but then.

''Sir, we don't do that'' Commander Peppers honestly replied to him. That was very hard, that was first time he ever congrats them.

'' **WHAAAAT!? Then who attack my ENEMY AND TOOK MY VICTORY!''** Now that was real angry of lord Hater, He loose with a girl, Wander still lived and now someone took him his chance to fix that. Maybe this is not strange when I tell you that. It was very hard to take for him.

''Who attack my **SHIP!'' ''WHO ATTACK HER SHIP''** Wander and Dominator say that in the same time. That awkward to them. ''Well, that was very intresting'' Sylvia and Hater look at them and think about one thing '' _This is a goddamn joke.''_

 _''_ I must go there!'' When she said that her armor was again on her and fly on the ship.

''Hey, wait for me!'' Wander use his bubble and fly there without Sylvia. ''Wander, **COME BACK!''** Sylvia was shout at him, but he didn't hear that. When they came there most of things was destroyed and on the floor was in lot of blood. Wander doesn't say anything, he hated the sight of blood, he almost threw up.

''What's wrong Wander? …. **WANDER!''** She was surprised that he go with her.

''Yeah I'm fine, I just (cough) hate the blood'' Wander have no strength to watch that.

''Relax, big baby we must find my control panel, I want to know who destroyed my ship'' She was very angry.

They finally get to the control panel, Dominator start looking on recording from cameras. They were shoot dawn when that fire ball strike ship.

'' _ **You are want find us''**_ Some strange voice was talk to them. It was demonic, scary voice.

When Dominator and Wander look behind them they see ugly, humanoid monsters with the gray skin and demonic armors and sharp teeth and swords in hands. There was thirteen monsters, six of them was little and have very ugly faces, next six was biggest than them and beside there faces they look like human, one of them have very strange armor he looks like some kind of shaman, but the most scary of them was the biggest monster with very big horns and demonic eyes and very big strong hands and sharp big teeth.

'' _ **You gonna DIE!''**_

Yup, they are dark spawns from dragon age series and yes this will be a crossover of this, Wander over Yonderand something else. **HAHAHA I TELL YOU I DESTROY YOU CHILDHOOD HAHAHAHA! My mad Imagine show you very funny things. The right part of story** _ **BEGINS! HAHAHAHA.**_ Next chapter in road, so be ready and have fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone this is my third chapter I'm so happy to see that many views, but please leave some reviews, I just want to know what do you think. Okay here and now I'll start the crossover with dragon age origin, later I do crossover with one more game from Bioware so be ready fans of Wander over yonder and Bioware.**

 **''hello''** \- shout or voice of darkspawns

''hello''- normal speak

'' _hello''_ \- thinking

(hello)- message from me or noices

''Who are you? Umm what are you?'' Wander did not know what to say, He never saw something like that before. Like that monsters. ''Why are you attacked my ship!?'' Dominator was scared too, but she don't want to show.

'' **Because I don't want any trouble in plans of my master URTHEMIEL. Catch them ogre!''** When he said that, ogre catch both of them. That hit destroy some electronics parts of helmet of Dominator, her armor was shoot down.

'' **The girl! Very intresting. I feel you fear girl and you Wander!''** Wander was very terrified ,, _He knows my name?!''_ **''Ogre give those foolish lovers some ,,privacy,,''**

The emissary use his magic to destroy the wall. There was nothing, only sky. Wander and Dominator were very horrified. ''We are not... **!''** Dominator shoot at them, but ogre threw them before she end. When they falled Dominator start screaming ''Nonononono, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die (sniff)'' Wander saw some tears in eyes of Dominator. '' _I must do something''_ ( **DING!** ) '' **Here, catch my hat''** Wander take the hat from his head, Dominator did not know what he's planning. ''Are you **INSANE**! **''**

 **''Just trust me''**

'' _Hope dies last my little girl._ _''_ Dominator remember that words. She trust those words.

At last she catch the hat. That works like balloon, they began to fall slowly. ''Hey, down there is a jungle and there is a river!'' Dominator was happy to find some save place with Wander, when she look on the horizon she saw beautiful sunset. '' We should bulit here a camp Wander.''

''That's great idea.'' Finally they landed and find good place for a camp. They have to sleep without anything, on leaves. For Dominator that was very uncomfortable.

''Hey something is wrong ?'' Wander looked at her with concern.

''It's nothing, just this is surprising.'' She explain him with embarrassment. Wander knew there is something wrong.

''Please tell me.'' Wander pleased her with smile ''We are friends right? ''

''I just never slept outside the ship, those monsters maybe is now in looking after us and my home is destroyed, my only home.'' That was very big pain. Wander felt that pain too.

''And why you call me a friend?'' She did not know why someone like him wanna friend like her.

''I just want to be friend of brave, smart and beautiful women like you" He said that looking at the sunset.

''Thank you that's very...wait you call me beautiful?''

''Uhhh that's just.."

 **''Wander, Wander, you hear me?''** Sylvia's voice coming out of his hat. Wander get from his hat a walkie talkie.

'' **Wander where are you?''** Voice of Sylvia was very stressed.

''Hey Sylvia, I'm here with lord Dominator''

''Thanks god. I'm very happy to…What **LORD DOMINATOR IS WITH YOU ALIVE AND YOU ARE ALIVE, NOOOOOOOOO!''** That was voice of Hater

''It's good to hear you friend''

''We are not friends!'' Hater shoot at him and think that's change Wander.(Yeeah just pointless)

''Hey give me that back...Okay Lord Dominator is with you right.''

''Yes we are just drop from ship because of monsters.'' Wander say this with no stress.(or he just hide that)

''Wait what monsters?'' Sylvia was very scared because of that message. ''You should get here now!''

''No we must stay here. This is too far. We should tomorrow meet somewhere'' Wander now show his smart (but maybe he just want to be with Dominator for night ;))

''Okay but where..wait you see the volcano right'' Wander see volcano from his place

''If you see we will met there, bye Wander my best buddy and watch yourself ok..''

''I'll do it Sylvia bye.'' Wander shoot down walkie talkie and look at Dominator. ''Oh, I forget to ask you, how should I call you'' That was very important question for him.

''You can call me Domi.'' For her that was good name

''Okay Domi, maybe you want something to eat?'' He get his hat and pull out from there two sandwiches and give her one of them.

''Thank you Wander'' For rest of a day they eat there sandwiches and tell each other stories of their adventures. Finally they fall asleep.

Sylvia POV

''You help me to find Wander and Dominator, Hater.'' Sylvia told him this angrily.

''Why do you think I'll help my greatest enemies.'' It was obvious answer from him

''Because if you don't I smashed you'' She hit him to make his choise easier.

''Okay, I'll help but for that you must go with me on second date.''

''What you..'' before she end they hear some strange noises in the wood. They go there very quiet and look after something strange. They see the Dark Spawn, alfa hurlok. He have massive plate armor and helm with horns. He doesn't see them and go to the forest. Everything what they think was '' _What the heck is that.''_

Wander POV

Domi wake up, when she start to hear music. That was guitar. She began to look for the source of this music. Behind the bush she saw Wander playing on guitar a song. (Guys, this is important to play music with that song here's the link **watch?v=4Vh1dvD6Npc** play that and enjoy and imagine that scene in forest)

I know you loved him  
A long time ago  
Even now in my arms  
You still want him, I know  
But darling this time  
Let your memories die  
When you hold me tonight  
Don't close your eyes

Chorus:  
Don't close your eyes  
Let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him  
In some fantasy  
Darling just once  
Let yesterday go  
You'll find more love  
Than you've ever known  
Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes

Maybe I've been a fool  
Holding on all this time  
Lyin' here in your arms  
Knowing he's in your mind  
But I keep hoping some day  
That you'll see the light  
Let it be me tonight  
Don't close your eyes

Chorus: (x2)  
Don't close your eyes...

Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes

When he end Dominator feel her heart beat faster. She have big smile on her face. She looked at Wander and feel something strange. Then she came back to camp and fall asleep again.

When she wake up again there was morning. Wander was cooking some eggs on frying pan from his hat for a breakfast.

''Hello Domi''

''Hello Wander'' they both say that in the same time and they start laughing.

''Yesterday I forget to thank you for saving my life, so thank you.'' She still remember that fall from her ship because of this monsters and Wander, little buddy who she doesn't know.

''There is nothing to thanks I just do what is best for a friend.'' They eat the breakfast. They start a big,hard way to the volcano. They walking in 2 hours, then walkie talkie turns on.

''Wander where are you?'' Sylvia start speaking

''Hey Sylvia we are close to that volcano'' Wander answered with big happy.

''We are too, it's good to hear you are well, oh and dominator is with you'' She can't believe she ask about health of her enemy

''Yes I'm here and don't worry I protect him'' She was very serious.

''Okay that's good I think and I saw a monster maybe this is one of them."

''Okay don't worry Sylvia we will get out of this planet together''

''So you and that girl are alive, **this is no fair**!''

''It's great to know you are going to save us, you are good friend Hater, oh and her name is Domi.'' Wander in this moment knew how much he like him

'' **WE ARE NOT FRENDS!''** When he stopped shooting. Dominator quickly turn down the walkie talkie.

''Oh why are you do th..'' He was turn on ground and Domi identified on that what was right below them. There was a group of Dark Spawns and that Emissar who was on ship. Wander quickly stop moving and talking. After few minutes they are gone leaving two hurloks who guard some cave. From that cave came the screams of a man.

''We must get this man from there but how?'' they start speaking very quiet

''There is one way'' Her glove start gloving to warned Wander about that.

''No we can't this is wrong.'' Wander just can't look on blood but killing was too much for him

''Okay then close your eyes and open them when I end that, trust me.'' Wander looking at her with big fear, not because of what she have to do, that was because of her.

''Trust me''

Wander closed his eyes and start hearing the screams of that monsters when he opened them Hurloks are gone and Domi get him to the cave. They are expecting a gnome but there was big unarmored creature with five fingers big gray beard and cream skin, he smells like dirty water and have only a letter suit and some staff on the wall. He was chained to the wall of the cave and he has many scars on face (this is human ;))

They rescue him and give a water.

''Oh thanks the Maker someone help me, wait you are **Demons, Get back to the fad** **e** **monsters.** **''** He take a staff and excelled to them.

''Stop we are not demons!'' Dominator said with big embarrassment. That mage don't feel the sign of fade from them.

'' _Maybe it's true._ ''

''Okay, I trust you, you two save me so I must give you my name, I'm Eldrik mage from the circle of magines. What is this part of Thedas?'' He give them a question and answer will not make him happy.

''I don't know what is Thedas maybe you are from other planet friend.'' Wander said that to him very peaceful

''What bu uhh I, WHERE AM I, where is that emissary who get me here!'' There was very big rage in his voice, Wander of course, want to help him.

''I'll help you with that, we gonna be good friends.'' Wander give Eldrik a big hug and get him outside the cave. In the pass stand the emissary. That was the same dark spawn who drop Wander and Domi from the ship.

'' **Maybe I don't appreciated you Wander** **''** He looks very unhappy to see Wander, Domi and Eldrik in one piece.

'' **I should kill you on that ship with my own hands, now I give you more painful death.''** Last words of that dark spawn frightened Wander. Eldrik and Domi have to do something.

''I don't let you even hurt him monster, fight with me and this time for real.'' Eldrik get his staff and prepare for battle.

'' **As you wish you foolish mage!** '' Emissary take Eldrik challenge and prepare his power to fight. Emissary shoot a fireball into Eldrik and his friends, but Eldrik in good time create the shield to protect them. Eldrik after that use the paralysis spell to get him in one place then he create the firestorm to defeated him. When Dark spawn take control on his body he was now weak and dying, he was defeated.

''Now you will be another dark spawn send to the abyss!'' Eldrik was ready to kill him, but Wander stop him.

''WAAAIT!'' Wander because of that was heard in all forest. ''There is no another way?''

''Listen, this is a Dark Spawn, they deserve to die.''

''But if he go with me, maybe I can teach him how to be good.'' That was the most insane idea what Eldrik ever heard.

''Wander, this creature will not be our friend, you don't see that? This is monster'' Domi want to speak to Wander. (pointless :/) Wander still beg her and Eldrik for that. Eldrik looked into his eyes and see ocean of good in his soul. Maybe that was mad, but he starts to believe on that plan.

''You know this could work.'' Eldrik answer surprised Domi, Wander and even that emissary.

'' **What, I traveled with him, no just kill me and end this pain!''**

''This will be too easy for you, you go with him and I have a spell what could work on that and remember if I kill you, you will be in fade with demons, we both know this is much worse than this.''

'' **Hmmm, maybe you are right.''**

''Then I prepare the ritual, I have power only for four persons and you Wander and Domi need to go with me to Thedas.''

''What but there is my friends, I can't just leave them alone''

''But you must there is no time for wait, my world will be destroyed because of Dark Spawns and their lord The fallen god, Archdemon, you are only one who can help them, please help me, my friends dying there, please.''

''Okay I want to help everyone, just give me time to find them and say goodbye, please'' Wander pleased him with very sad voice

''Of course I let you do it, find them, in this time I prepared ritual with Domi.'' Emissary watch that scene and feel the pain of Wander, he need to leave his friends. He just doesn't say anything. That was a first time when he feel compassion.

 **Well this is very long chapter. In next I will start the action in Dragon age origin. I hope you gonna enjoy it and leave some comments and read my stories. Yeah this will be long road.**


	4. First steps on new world

**Hi Hi Hi. I came back from school, education and rest of boring things. A new chapter with a lot of feelings and insane twists. This chapter is create from pain and really hard thinking. So have fun and leave some reviews I want to know how you enjoy it.**

''Hello''- normal speak

'' **Hello''-** voice of darkspawn

'' _hello_ ''- thinking

(hello)- Messages from me

Wander take his phone from hat and send her a message:

''Where are you? :)'' like always smile in his message

''I see some strange light not far away from me and Hater. You are there?''

''Yes I'm here and thank you and Hater for being such a great friends :)''

'' **WE ARE NOT FRIENDS! :(** '' (Hater send this message:))

Wander turn off his phone and wait for them. After fifteen minutes he saw them. They have a big hug when they finally met again. Hater just watching that scene with peepers and he start to feel sick. When they have stop hugging, Wander have no smile on his face, there was sad on it. Sylvia knew there is something wrong.

''Wander why are you so sad?'' Sylvia was wondering what this means

''Sylvia I..I must leave you and I don't know when I'm come back'' That was the most serious words what Wander's ever tell.

''Wander w..what are you talking about?'' Sylvia was very confused.

''Come with me I show you''

Wander lead Hater and Sylvia in the place where Eldrik have to start the ritual. When Sylvia saw the emissary she attack him. Emissary use his fireball spell and quickly defeat her.

'' **You better not repeat it!** '' From his voice was coming so much angry.

When Sylvia stand on her feet Wander came to her and ask:

''Sylvia why you attack him?''

'' **WHY..he he is one of this MONSTERS!''**

Wander explain her all situation. All about Darkspawns, Eldrik and ritual. Sylvia was very sad. Her best friend must leave her and defeat dark powers. She knew there is a risk. He could never come back. Don't see his face again, his smile, don't hear his jokes, and she without anyone else. Besides Hater was very happy he heard about suicide mission of Wander and Dominator. Maybe death of Dominator will be doesn't good for him because she was hot and cool girl, but enemy is enemy. The Emissary did not say anything and ignore their feelings and emotions, for him that was waste of time.

'' **All right you better stop this theatre of feelings and start this mission** '' Eldrik supported him and give them last minute before start.

''So this is farewell, farewell Sylvia'' Wander hug her this last time. He started to feel tears on his face, but Sylvia wipe them and say:

''I know you can do this, there is no better man for that quest, just be save and have fun'' Sylvia this last time give him a warm smile.

''Hey I'll take care of Wander'' Dominator say that with smile.

''I know and I assure you, maybe you need _care_ from him much more.'' Domi just blushed on this words. Then Hater pushed Wander and Domi with haste into magic ring where Eldrik and Emissary wait for them. Finally ritual was start. Eldrik start telling the Incantation and Wander say to Sylvia:

''Oh and have a good date with Hater!''

Then the white light blind Sylvia and Hater and when it's gone Wander, Domi, Eldrik and Emissary was gone too.

''Hmm I almost forgot about our Date.'' When Hater say this Sylvia just punch him in his stupid smile.

Wander POV

When Wander opened his eyes he was in some kind of city. There was more humans like Eldrik. Some of them was young or adult. There was dogs, cats, but everyone looks so sad and hurt. There was one big man in some kind of plate armor. This city was little and build with desks. Evryone have fear in eyes when they saw Wander and his friends. They start telling something like that:

'' **Apostate** '' **''DEMONS!** '' **''Darkspawn!** ''

When Wander saw this he start doing something very stupid, just like him everytime. He start to try make them his friends, the first one was armored man with bound sword.

''Hello friend I'm Wander and this is my friends Domi, Eldrik and hmm {ding} Derek'' Wander pointed on them whe he called their names (very cool name for Darkspawn yeah? :))

'' **WAIT..how do you CALL ME!?''** Derek (hehe) was not happyabout that name but Eldrik set him down.

''So we can be you friends, like with everyone here! How do you feel about that?'' Soldier looks so confused. He never saw something like this. This peoples are not attakcing or hypnotized. They just want make everyone happy? That was too much for him. He just go to Eldrik.

''Who are you? What are this creatures? And why you are not in the tower?''

''Listen, I was captured by this Emissary and take to other world where I met this good mans and this Darkspawn has a spell on him, he don't hurt anyone'' When Eldrik end his explain the Templar just looking at Domi.

''So you are from other world?'' Templar say that with some kind of embarrasment.

''You better not play with me or I crush you skull'' That was clear message for Templar.

''And you Derek hehe'' Temlar can't believe there is Darkspawn with that stupid name.

'' **Fuck you!''** for templar that was suprise. Speaking darkspawn. But after he see Wander now nothing can suprise him that much.

''Wait where is Wander?'' Domi noticed that Wander has just go somwhere. They find him with some family with young girl. He played on his bunjo some music to make them happy. Everyone without Derek was touch by it.

''What is going on here!'' Some very hard and heavy voice was heard from nowhere. When Wander looked behind him there was short, stocky man with gray beard and hair with corals, his eyes was gray and have on him some kind of armor and big sword. With him was one blonde young man with shield and sword and black haired, very atractive woman with yellow eyes and staff.

''Hmm he did not look like demon or abomination, maybe this is new part of them, little, orange, singing guy, how do you think Morrigan, we have to kill him before he give to us some presents with cute cats of destruction.'' This blonde man was very funny for Wander

''Eh, Maybe we should check this out and YOU Alistair look on his presents.'' Morrigan take him down with this sentence.

''All right enough, who are you and who is your companions.'' The little man ask him with firm voice.

''Hello I'm Wander, this mage is Eldrik, this beautiful women is Domi and our Darkspawn friend is DEREK!''

''Wwait..this darkspawn has a name Derek?!'' The dwarf start laughing when wander confrim that.

''So creepy.'' Alistair tell it with rest of his stamina and try do not fall on ground from laughing.

''Okay so what's your name dwarf?'' Wander give him nice ask

''I'm Silgimur from house of Aeducan, well not anymore, now I'm a gray Warden.'' Silgimur say that with big proud in his voice.

''Hmm, good to know this, hello.'' Wander raised his hand to Silgimur, Silgimur shake his hand as the sign of good intetions.

''So if you are a Gray Warden then maybe it's not too late for a battle.'' When Eldrik say that Silgimur look at him with sad face.

''Under Ostagar we lost.'' Silgimur answer was surprised for Eldrik ''Cailan and Duncan, they're dead.''

''Loghain leave the king and make everyone think is this fault of Gray Wardens!'' In words of Alistair rage was heard.

''I c can't believe, then my conjucters was right.'' Words of Eldrik was surprised for everyone

''Wait so you know the king is going to die in this battle? HAHAHA nice idea for destroy the country, but demons will be better idea.'' for Domi that was fun Eldrik jus feel angry in himself.

''Ostagar was a trap, when darkspawns attack the tower I was heard talk of Derek with his companions, King and every man, mage and gray warden was there for death.'' Eldrik say that with big fear

''We should talk about it in the inn, Malcolm is waitting there. I think it would be intresting for him.'' When Silgimur said that he lead his friends to the inn.

''Who is Malcolm?'' Domi was very interested

''He is the gray warden like me and Alistair, he is from house of Cousland, but his family was killed by some son of a very delightful bitch, Arl Rendon Howe.''

''What Couslands are dead by Rendon Howe, I can't believe it'' For Eldrik that was too heavy. His brother worked there as the teacher and..

''WAIT, what happened to my brother, he was there as the teacher! TELL ME!'' Cry of Eldrik was heard in all village.

''We don't know, maybe Malcolm can answer that.'' Alistair tried to cool him down but Eldrik knew what that means. His brother, his only family is dead. Then Wander come to them

''Oh I heard you talk and I'm sorry for you brother really. And you Silgimur please don't use those bad words, it's very important to me.'' Wander with this words showed him a his puppy eyes.

''I can try but I don't promise anything.'' Silgimur say that with his serious voice

''Wander, thank you for… anything'' Eldrik was was touched by his words.

'' **Stop you USELESS talking and LEAD US TO THAT FU''ING INN''** (Derek don't promise anything too.)

In the Inn

When they open the door, one tall man with black hairs, shining blue eyes and very strange tatoo on face rushed on Derek. That was Malcolm(If you still can't imagine him then look on google graphic and write there dragon age Malcolm)

''For all gray wardens, king and Duncan DIE BEAST!'' Malcolm was close to kill Derek but then Silgimur scream on him.

''Malcolm STOP this madness.'' On that words Malcolm stopped his attack and stand trough the Dwarf and his new companions.

'' **That's why I hate humans!''** Derek if he can he could explode from rage.

''This Darkspawn is talking, you protect him, you come here with some orange little man in strange hat and some green whore, man I don't want surprise from you on my birthday.'' Malcolm was very serious and Domi was very angry when he said WHORE.

''Say on me a whore again and I crush you skull and destroy the town where you were born.'' Domi words was very scary.

''Lord Cousland it's good to meet you, I'm Eldrik a mage. Please tell me where is my brother, he worked for you family in the Cousland castle as the teacher. Please tell me.''

Malcom has only bad news for him.

''We better have a seat, then we tell you all story.''

 **Allright next chapter I know boring as Russian movies but hey the next chapter is going to be with more violence and interesting things. I'm sorry for that break, but school just broke me. Break time is close like the christmas, so prepare for** **more chapters for this and ''Dark** **chapters'' so happy christmas soon. :)**


	5. Battles, stories and vision

**Well, OH MY GOD how I even did this chapter I don't want to ask, but really. One christmas then school, and lovely free time on 1 February in two weeks, but I keep my head calm start to think and here it is. I hope you enjoy, add this to favourite or follow. Oh and leave some comments. Please.**

''Hello'' normal speaking

'' _Hello_ '' thinking

'' **Hello** '' Screaming and darkspawn speech

(hello) messages from me

(before we start, I skip the history of noble Dwarf and Noble human, I just don't want doing a long retrospections. If you want see those stories then play in Dragon age or search a video with them. Of course I don't skip my own retrospections, well if I'm correct you're not going to see them anywhere else.)

Wander and his friends found one free table in this inn. Then Malcolm tell them a story about death of his family and this horrible battle under Ostagar. After this Silgimur tell them his own POV and his story in Orzamar and his exile from home. For Wander that was the most depressing stories he ever heard. Dominator was much less touch by this (well she destroyed many worlds with thousands peoples.) Derek don't feel anything by this, but very veeery deep inside him he felt some emotions, in someway this reminds him about something, but what was that, he doesn't know.

''Oh, well, I..I'm sorry, I don't know what to say, that's.. that's horrible, I, I just…'' Wander starts crying, for him this was too much, so many pain, so many betrayals, this world have very bad things.

'' _Is here no place for friendship or happines_ _s?''_

''We both know it's hard, but we must continue our lives as Gray wardens. For families that we lost and for our friends who cannot be here now.'' Silgimur said a wise words. Wander never saw such a strong aliens like them. But Eldrik looks like he's going to die from sadness.

''My brother, was my only family on this world. Malcolm promise me that you kill this whore son Rendon Howe for us both.'' Eldrik never felt this kind of rage. Even when he heard about death of the king.

''For my family, for you brother and for everyone he hurts I promise I kill him.'' Words of Malcolm create a small smile on Eldrik's face

''Well if I had my battle ship then everything I need to do would be pressing the button and say ,,Goodbye Howe'' but oh wait some stupid Darkspawn stole my **SHIP!** '' Dominator was still angry on Derek for this.

'' **Don't think I'm going to say ,,I'm sorry'' for this and I don't steal it, I just kick you asses out from there, press the button what said Auto destruction, use teleport and watch the best fireworks in history.** '' Derek explain only make her more angry

'' **WHAAT!? YOU BLOW UP MY SHIP! THIS WAS MY HOME!** ''

'' **Ship? Are you not mean SHIT? Really, I could not named that different!** ''

 **''YOU TWO ENOUGH!** '' Silgimur's voice scared everyone in the inn, much more when they first saw Derek. Silgimur have a voice of a true King. Strong and hard.

''Oh come on Silgimur it starts to get interesting, maybe in second tour Morrigan could join them.'' Yeah jokes was only thing that Alistair can say in this situation.

''Well, I forgot to ask you Derek, How did you know my name'' Wander was very curious.

''Our master Urhtemiel saw you in his visions. You can be dangerous for him and I have a quest, find you and kill you, but now we're both stuck to each other to the end of my life.'' Derek was angry his freedom, target, mean of life was take away from him, because of some stupid weak creature.

''Hmm, I'm sorry, if I can, I could give you freedom.'' Everyone on the table was surprised even Derek

''Eldrik that spell you cast on us, how this is work?'' Wander wants to know what keep Derek with them cause he knew that wasn't friendship.

''Oh of course, well this spell is used only as the last chance and can be used only on humanoid creatures like you. This spell is called an Oath. If you Derek kill Wander you'll be dead if you hurt him you'll be hurt to and vice versa. This spell can be removed only in 10 seconds before the one of the person will die. And Derek you better do not try to cheat, this spell is connected to you mind and body, if Wander die because of you, you gonna be dead and transport to fade for unstoppable tortures.'' Eldrik explain was terrified, most for Wander, of course he was safe, but that terrible punish for his new friend...'' _That's not fair.''_

Before anyone could say something the band armored mans get to the inn. Silgimur and his companions knew this is gonna be trouble.

''Here you are, the Gray Wardens, dwarf, four humans. And some green girl, darkspawn and something what looks like orange shit with eyes and hat? Heh well, it doesn't matter who is in you weak brotherhood, you'll be dead for murder the king Cailan. For LOGHAIN!''

Then every of them bound their swords. Then Morrigan use a fireball on them. One of them was now on the ground. This give time for Silgimur and his friends to take their weapon. Silgimur take down both of them with his great sword, Alistair hit one warrior with his shield and hurt him with his sword. Eldrik and Morrigan use every battle spell that they can use without hurting everyone else, Dominator use her gloves to burn one of them. And Derek well, he doesn't do anything. For Wander that was too much. He never saw that many violence before, maybe except….

''Hey you orange shit!'' Someone was behind Wander this was one of those mercenaries. He was ready to kill Wander but someone was behind him. A woman in suit of priest stab him with a knife. His body fell before Wander.

''Enough, we surrender'' Leader of these mercenaries put his weapon down.

''You'll better listen.'' Silgimur came closer to him '' You''ll go to Denerim and tell Loghain, that the Gray Wardens know the truth, and we going to make him a visit soon!''

Silgimur's words were very serious. Warrior just bow his head and get out of there with his group. They take the bodies too.''Uhh, hey someone can give to us some beer.''

''You better have some manners Gray Warden.'' those words came from the girl who save Wander.

''Who are you?'' Silgimur's asked her

''Oh, I'm Leliana, one of the priests from the temple, It's pleasure to meet one of the Gray Wardens.'' Leliana bow her head before Silgimur

''You saved my life.'' Wander show up from nowhere with big smile. ''Thank you.''

''There's no need to thanks, Creator show me that you need my help, I just do what He tells me.''

After those words Silgimur, his companions and Derek have some strange smiles on faces. They look nervous. Moment of silence was stopped by Silgimur.

''Allright, so this is time when we slowly get out of here and try not lose eye contact.'' Silgimur was nervous. He grab Wander and they try to get out from the inn.

''Wait! I know that sounds ridiculous, but I want to help. Please.'' Great determination was heard in her voice.

''Yes, I agree. She saved me Silgimur.'' Wander beg him. ''And please, you can let me go?''

Silgimur drop him on the ground.

''All right you can go with us, but if you start doing something crazy or try to speak with Creator then Wander will take care of that!'' Silgimur point on Wander.

outside the inn

Silgimur, Wander and their friends prepare to leave the town, but they need to do something before. Clear the town from bandits. Wander still refused from killing and hurting, but Silgimur needs to clear this town. Darkspawns are enough for those humans. But Eldrik leave the town. If he stayed there he could be killed. Before that he said farewell to his new friends, even to Derek. He leaves. For Wander it was hard. Then a very big dog came to them. He was very big dog.

''Hey Maric, where have you been?'' Silgimur pet this dog and he starts barking. (I name my mabari in Dragon age Maric cause for me Maric was awesome king in books.)

''This is your dog, he's giant.'' Domi was impressed of Maric's size.

''It's Mabari, this race was create by some mage long ago, they are dangerous for enemies, but loyal and friendly to their masters and friends.'' Alistair explain her.

''Wow, he looks awesome.'' Wander starts petting Mabari ''Who is good boy, who is the good boy.'' Wander starts talking with his baby voice. Maric starts roll on the ground.

''Allright, you can play with him later, but I think, he wants to show something to us.''

Maric bark when Malcolm said that and run away. Everyone go after him. He led them to the cage where was, big man with gray skin, white hairs and purple eyes. He have clothes of a prisoner on him. Everyone was surprised of size of this man. Silgimur was first to speak.

''Who are you?'' He asked

''I'm Sten.'' Sten answered

''Umm, why are you here?'' He asked again

''Because I'm locked here.'' This answer wasn't enough for Silgimur.

''But why are you here? What did you do to lock you in here?''

''I did a crime.'' And again ,,answer'' (This is Sten)

''Well, my friend I asked you what did you do to be here.'' Wander said that very slowly. ''We can set you free if we know. You'll be another friend in our group.'' Wander show up in his cage and hug him.

''I cannot, I did a crime and I must pay for this with my death from the darkspawns.'' Sten slowly

grab Wander and he threw him into Domi's hands.

''Hey, Sten you look like a strong warrior. We can get you out of here, but you must help us in fight with the Blight.'' Malcolm give Sten a very good proposition.

''Well, you can try to speak with that priest from the temple. If she say that I can go, I go with you''

Malcolm, Wander and their friends decide that they go to the temple. Someone like him might be great help in this war.

In the temple

In the temple they found a templar. He was good of friend of Alistair. He was looking his friend who has quest to protect this city. Silgimur give him a sword of his dead friend. He thanks them for that and tell them that arl Redclife is very sick. They get here to find informations about Urn of sacred ashes what once belong to wife of Creator, Andrasta. It was only thing what can help arl Eamon. Alistair and Silgimur promise him that they help him when they can. Alistair was very serious this time. But now they have to find priest. At least they find her. When they explain her that they need Sten she answer:

''No!.'' Her voice was heard in all castle.

''But please, he's so sad there, he can be happy if we take him.'' Wander beg her on knees.

'' **HMPH! Don't think that's going to work.''** Derek don't take Wander very serious.

''Peoples who he killed are not happy now!'' Priest shout at Wander. He looks very surprised.

''Wait! He killed someone?'' Alistair asked

''And you think why he's in cage? Hmm.'' Morrigan was very sarcastic

''Listen, we don't care about what he did before, but no one deserve for death like that. We will take him away from this town, he'll fight by our side in this war. I think it's good punishment.'' Malcolm tried to convince her. It looks like she still doesn't want this to happened.

''Please, I swear for my life If he go with us, he will not kill innocent peoples anymore.'' Leliana tried now. Priest finally surrender.

''Allright, I trust you Leliana. This Qunari can go with you to the battle, but you never going to get him back here.'' Priest tell them.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!'' Wander hug her from happines.

''Another scary killer in our funny group, It's getting very interesting isn't it Derek.'' Domi spoke to Derek, but he wasn't here. ''Derek?'' Dominator look everywhere but she cannot see him.

''Eh guys, Derek has gone.'' Everyone then look at her. It doesn't look like she really cares about that. From her smile it looks like she want this to happen.

'' **What is this?** '' They heard voice of Derek. They find him not far from book regal. He had some book in hand. Then smile of Dominator has gone.

''Uhhh, I hope that he's going to destroy something? I could help him.'' Everyone then look a little angry at her. Well beside Wander. ''Oh, come on, it could be just one explosion. It's really that bad.'' She asked them.

''Dominator.'' Silgimur spoke to her like he's her dad

''Ow, come on, just one.'' They just shake heads as answer ,,no''. ''Please it will be not that big explosion, I swear I can clean all mess after that.'' She beg them

''No'' Silgimur said

''Please, just a little one.''

''No''

''Little, little explosion.''

''No.''

''Little, little, little explosion.''

''NO!'' Silgimur lost his patience.

'' **ALL RIGHT, enough of this comedy! I ask you about something and you give me an answer RIGHT NOW!"** Derek stop this game before they killed each other. Maric just bark at him.

''Ah, fine, man it's sucks. I thought it'll be fun, but if I cannot blow up even a single town, then what adventure is this.'' Domi starts complaining. Everyone just ignore that. (of course beside Wander.)

''Um I think this is a book.'' Alistair spoke to Derek. Derek just punch him in face. He fell on ground

'' **I know this is a book fool. I asked what is this in this BOOK!** '' Derek was very angry. When Alistair get up, priest take the book from hands of Derek. " **HEY!** "

''Don't touch anything here with you cursed hands MONSTER.'' Priest shout at him. Derek was just about to hurt her but then Wander speak.

''Hey, please he just want to know about something in this book. Is this bad?'' Wander did his puppy eyes. Priest then explain what was that in the book. Wander look there too there was a some text about Gray Warden Garahel.

''It's Gray Warden Garahel. From what we know, he end the last Blight four hundred years ago. He sacrifice himself for protecting everyone. It's something what some monster like you never understand.'' Priest look at him with disgust and give him this book. Derek did not know why, but he feels hurt. It's strange because she doesn't hit him with this book and he haven't any wounds then why he feels like that? He look at the book again. '' **Garahel.** ''

words: vision:

'' _It's going to be your end. I'll end this slaughter.'' Griffons fell down from the sky like_

 _comets. Many have fight like one._

 _ **''You cannot! I'm**_ _**Old God you stupid Mortal''**_ _And_ _A_ _rchdemon below them. Horrifing_

 _beast. Doom of every creature, enemy_

 _of every living thing._

 _''_ _GARAHEL!'' Finally sword meet the blood of the god._

 _But for what price. Live of everyone for_

 _death of two. Monster and elf_ .

 _''My sister,_ _Isseya_ _, I promise, I came back.'' Dark and light._

End of vision

''Derek, DEREK. WAKE UP !'' Derek quickly open his eyes and look around. He was on the ground and Wander was on top of him. He was so loud. Derek get up. Everyone were looking at him. Maric looks like he's worrying about what happened.

'' **What on seven hells just HAPPEND!?''** Derek screamed at them.

''Yeah, he came back.'' Morrigan said that with irony.

'' _I promise, I came back._ '' Derek doesn't know what those words are mean.

'' **Yes, I came back.** '' Everyone were surprised, no screaming or ,,bad words'' from him Just incredible.

''Yes, we better go rescue Sten.''

After rescue Sten

''Freedom, thank you. As I promise I help you in fight with the Blight'' Sten was very peaceful.

Silgimur give him a good armor and two handed sword.

Outside the town they find a group of bandits. Sten then proves his skill in the battle. He kill three bandits very fast, but this group was big. Silgimur took his sword too and kill some bandits with Alistair. Morrigan cast a fireball on the archers after that she cast just shoot those who survive this with classic spell. Leliana help her with bow and those who get to her were meet with her knives.

Domi kill some of them with lasers from her gloves. It was very funny when someone beg her for mercy and she just crush her heads with her boots. Derek take out his sword and kill some of them too. He did not fight like the rest of them. It was instinct. Sometimes he use his blade, but sometimes he cast some spells. Very interesting hybrid. Only one who did not fight was of course Wander. He just watch those massacre. All this pain and blood. He was close to throw up his breakfast. This was unbelievable for him. Two bandits were behind him and he doesn't notice that.

Derek saw that and quickly run to him. For Wander it looks like he was going to kill him. He just fall on the ground and close his eyes. Derek quickly cut the head of one of them and second one was killed from laser of Domi. When Wander opened his eyes he saw two dead bandits and Derek and Domi close to him. They save him. Wander feels a smile growing on his face. Before he notice that battle was over.

''Thank you. It was very…'' But then an arrow hit Wander and he fell on the ground. An archer who did that was killed by spell of Derek.

''Wander!'' Domi grab him and took the arrow from his body.

''OUCH!'' Wander feels horrible pain in his body.

''Silgimur...Derek…Domi.'' Wander has faint. The last thing he saw was faces of his friends.

Meanwhile

'' **Wander. You just useless organic thing** '' Very strange voice was heard in the dark depths of abyss. There was no light, only echo heard from something big. This thing looks in some kind of portal mirror to see what is going on there. In this darkness every living creature can feel his own fear. Place with no live or light, only darkness without the end. But still there was something.

'' **You're gonna be destroy like everything. When my time has come, all of you gonna be destroyed. By me. By the Harvest.** '' Voice of this thing was emotionless. Dark and deep like abyss where he was.

'' **No one is going to stop us. No one.** '' After those words portal has close.

To be continued

 **Oh my god. So many thinking. So many words. All of this for people on fanfic who love mad crossovers and strange ships. I feel so good now. I'm happy I finally did it. If you like it then please tell me in the comments. If someone recognize this last character then Yes it's going to be crossover wit that too. And in mind I have one more game to use. But this later. I hope you enjoy, please leave some reviews and check my other stories. Bye**


End file.
